


Baby, You Have No Idea

by TaraTyler



Series: Korrasami [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Paramedic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Asami has an accidentKorra's a paramedicThey've both been super gay for each other since high school





	Baby, You Have No Idea

Korra had seen just about everything on her bus. Some things were hilarious, some were kind of sad, and others were very strange, and Korra was beginning to seriously consider starting an anonymous blog. This was new though. It would definitely stay private as well. Asami Sato of Future Industries was desperately trying to pull off all of her clothes… which were coincidentally also on fire.

They had known one another since high school, off and on. However, Korra was also pretty sure that Asami had never even noticed her existence. Despite Korra’s crush, which had only worsened over the years, she had never managed to actually have a real conversation with the woman. It seemed to Korra that one of Asami’s projects had gone up in flames, and consequently caught her shirt on fire as well. It was for exactly that reason that Korra was helping Asami out of clothes.

“This was not exactly how I had pictured you taking my clothes off.” Asami said as Korra stamped out the last of the flames. The blush stained her cheeks a bright pink.

“What? You didn’t think that I would know who you are?” Asami asks, looking cocky e en when she’s just in her underwear.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t confident… wait, you’ve imagine me taking your clothes off?” Korra’s eyes went wide with anticipation and surprise, both because Asami still knew her on sight and because it seemed that at some point, Asami had been interested in her.

Asami blushed at the realization that she had said that in her ‘out loud’ voice. It was true, what she had said, she had imagined all of that. Maybe a bit more as well. Without having ever actually spoken to Korra, she had really liked and respected her. Korra was not necessarily the most feminine woman in the world, but to Asami, she was on of the most beautiful and badass people that she had ever seen.

She couldn’t allow herself to think about any of that right then, though. Her arm was burning like mad and Korra was running back to the ambulance to grab her first-aid kit. Asami noted the blistering along her arm and torso as though she were looking at someone else’s body. It hurt… like a bitch… somewhere in the back of her mind, and she barely managed to hold it together until Korra got back. That was when Asami felt like she was safe to pass out.

Korra barely caught Asami before she hit the floor. Her wounds had all been cauterized by the fire, but the burns were deep. She could see at least ten dangerously placed pieces of shrapnel. Korra bent down to lift Asami wholly into her arms, and she was much lighter than Korra had expected. It wasn’t at all hard to get her to the ambulance on her own.

“Hey, pretty lady. Would you mind waking up for me?” Korra patted Asami’s face gently trying to wake her, the other hand holding an oxygen mask over her face.

“If you’re back here… who’s driving?” Asami asked, looking panicked.

“I don’t run this bus alone, Asami. How are you feeling?” Korra asked, as she fastened the mask around Asami’s head and pulled out her tweezers.

“Uhm, it… it’s better than what it was, and my head’s really foggy.” Asami said, with a really sleepy voice.

“Good, that’s the morphine doing it’s job. When I pull some of these it’ll hurt like hell to sew them shut. Some of these are deep enough to have possibly caused nerve damage. I want to debride the area and see if there are any places that will need immediate attention.“ Korra said as she pulled back the bandages that covered the area where her throat met her shoulder.

“Will it hurt?” Asami asked in a choked voice.

“Probably not, given that I’ve already been at this for the past five minutes.” Korra says with what almost counts as a chuckle.

“Oh, you’re giving me that good shit in this IV, aren’t you?” Asami laughed back.

“Don’t start giving me crap now, Ms.Priss. You’ve been doing so well.” Korra rolled her eyes and brushed a couple of locks of black hair out of her face. 

“So long as you don’t start anything with me that you don’t intend to finish.” Asami said lethargically. Korra could tell that she’d drift off to sleep any minute now.

“Who said that this was something that I didn’t intend to finish?” Korra winks boldly because she’s pretty sure that Asami wouldn’t remember any of this come the next morning.

“Feel free… at any point… whenever. I’ve only been waiting for like ten years, after all.” Her voice was small as she finally fell to sleep.

“Oh, baby, you have no idea.” Korra set down the tweezers to kiss her forehead as they pulled up to the hospital.


End file.
